


Weather The Storm

by Twisted_Mind



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Threesome, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mind/pseuds/Twisted_Mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he loses what matters most to him, can he find a way to weather the storm? Or will he simply float adrift, lost and uncaring?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weather The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted Dec 14th 2011 at HP Fandom. Edited upon re-posting here. 
> 
> Betaed by GhostxWriter. 
> 
> You Know The Drill: I don't own any of them, I just give them playful suggestions and record the shenanegians they get up to when JKR isn't looking. So please don't sue?

They were gone. Dead. They were the two people he loved most in this world, and they were gone.   
  
Because of him.   
  
They had given their lives to save him. And he had gone on to save the world as they knew it. But now he was lost; gone were his anchors and his safe harbour.   
  
Now he was forced to weather the storm alone.   
  


~~~~~~~

  
  
After the funeral, they found him.   
  
A pair of freckled faces--so like that of one he’d just buried--their faces as solemn as his, their eyes just as full of tears. They were just as lost. They took him with them, back to theirs.   
  
Grief forges a strong bond.   
  


~~~~~~~

  
  
They became his new anchors, his safe harbour. He completed them. Once, the three of them were lost. Now, they were found.   
  
“Love you-- _oh!--_ both,” he panted; one body in front of him, lips on his throat, the other body behind.   
  
Together, they had found a way to be happy.   
  
It was nothing short of a miracle.   
  


~~~~~~~~

  
  
It was late; nearly quarter to three. It was cold outside, and the distant stars twinkled brightly in a velvet sky.   
  
He was going to be bonded to the two of them tomorrow. Married. Part of a family. _For real_.   
  
But he needed to make sure it was ok, needed to know that he was making the right decision. Pulling the Stone from his pocket--the one he swore he would never use again--he turned it in his hand, twice, and he closed his eyes.   
  
“Hey, what took you so long, mate?” A voice he hadn’t heard in four years sounded, causing his eyes to snap open.   
  
They stood together, his arm around her shoulders, warm smiles on their faces. They hadn’t changed, not one bit.   
  
Gods on high, how he had missed them.   
  
“I know why we’re here, Harry. It’s OK. You found happiness; fell in love. And that’s all we ever wanted for you. We did what we did hoping that you would be able to find someone to make you as happy as we make each other.” Hermione’s voice was gentle; as gentle as the kiss she ghosted across his cheek.   
  
He turned tear-bright eyes to his other best friend.   
  
“Harry, mate, you were always like family to all of us. Now it’ll just be official,” the red-headed man said quietly, firmly.   
  
“I miss you,” he whispered brokenly.   
  
“We miss you too, Harry. But we’ll see you again. And until we do, we’ll watch over you,” Hermione replied, a smile on her lips.   
  
“Don’t be sad, mate. I’m not. I’ve got her, which is all I really need. The rest can wait.”   
  
As they started to fade, the wind carried her last, echoing words to his ears.   
  
“They’re proud of you, you know. We all are. You deserve to be happy . . .”   
  
Closing his eyes, the tears finally spilling down his cheeks, he turned and went back inside the house. Lying down between two warm, identical bodies, he felt at peace. He had the blessings of the two people he’d always expected to have at his wedding, and he would see them again someday.   
  
Until then, he had his loves.   
  
_And they’re enough,_ He thought as a large, freckled hand stroked down his back.   
  
He'd found a way to weather the storm.   
  
  
  



End file.
